


Bakeries Not Included

by EvilMuffins



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School
Genre: F/M, Pre-Future Arc, Yuletide Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-11 19:36:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9007831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvilMuffins/pseuds/EvilMuffins
Summary: It's hard to find time for sweets in a city torn apart.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fortune_Maiden](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fortune_Maiden/gifts).



> I was happy to see that someone else enjoys Ruruka too! Hope you enjoy this little treat, and that you had a great holiday! :)

“They’ve pin-pointed another Remnant, haven’t they?” Ruruka asked, putting down the recipe book she had been skimming, turning her attention instead to the man who had just finished up a call with Future Foundation. The recipes laid out in it had been far below her skill level anyway.

Izayoi nodded.

“When do they need us there by?”

Izayoi settled onto the musty couch beside her, but not before stealing a wistful glance at the book on the table. “In a few hours or so.”

His expression was not lost on Ruruka. “Yoi-chan… Ruruka is so sorry that she can’t make sweets for you right now. It’s been so hard to find ingredients in this mess of a city, and the time… Future Foundation needs me to keep making the mind controls sweets for them…”

Izayoi shook his head with a smile, taking both of Ruruka’s hands into his own. “I don’t need them. You’re all the sweetness I could ever hope for.”

Ruruka’s frown instantly melted away as she threw herself into his arms. “Oh, Yoi-chan! I love you!”


End file.
